Despertar
by Winter Character
Summary: Steve Rogers cae al agua después de que explotan los helicarriers, quedando así inconsciente después de la pelea y no recuerda lo que ocurrió hasta que despierta. Esto fue lo que debió de haber pensado al despertar. (Nota: si no has visto la película de Captain America: The Winter Soldier, esto es un spoiler) Mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia, así como la película, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel. **

* * *

¿Alguna vez has presenciado extraños sucesos que la lógica no te permite explicar, y sufres al verlos, hasta que te das cuenta de que lo que se proyecta frente a ti son sólo sueños? Tal vez eres la persona menos indicada para preguntarle esto, pero necesito desahogarme con alguien. Es más, casi hasta puedo asegurar que cada vez que pasas por ese momento de descanso corporal e inactividad cerebral, tu mente simplemente se evade y es incapaz de generar imágenes. Pero te juzgo mal; tú eres un humano como yo.

Fue gracias a ciertas imágenes tan vívidas y escalofriantes (las cuales no pienso reconstruir contándote), que me convenzo de que no puede ser verdad lo que estoy viendo, haciéndome despertar así con un grito ahogado. Así llevo desde hace unos segundos. Aparentemente había estado inconsciente; y a pesar de que ya he despertado, mis párpados están tan cansados, que simplemente no puedo abrir los ojos. No me gusta para nada; esto es tan problemático, que ya me he confundido. Incluso mi sentido del tacto y la movilidad, se encuentran ausentes, al igual que la mayoría (sino es que todos) mis recuerdos anteriores a este momento. Por lo menos, aún recuerdo quién soy.

Un insignificante momento de desorientación no va a vencerme, eventualmente volverán mis facultades y saldré de aquí. Si tan sólo recordara lo que pasó, no lucharía por mantenerme cuerdo, pero irónicamente, y aunque te suene redundante, es exactamente lo que debo hacer. Aferrarme al estado consciente y evitar enloquecer.

El tiempo transcurre a su ritmo. Era sólo cuestión de esperar un poco para poder abrir mis ojos. Al principio me cuesta un poco, pues aunque la luz es tenue, me cuesta habituarme a su intensidad. Me alivia bastante estar a punto de ver lo que hay a mi alrededor para así indagar lo que ha ocurrido. De acuerdo, veo un río, y una gran pila de escombros hasta donde me alcanza la vista. ¿Será…? Oh, por supuesto: formé parte de una misión importante, y aunque es imposible para mí determinar si falló o no, sé que delante de mí debería estar el Triskelion.

También sé que tú estuviste aquí. Sí, porque de otro modo, ¿con quién estoy hablando? No lo haría si no te recordara; no soy un demente hablándole a una persona imaginaria creada a causa su condición mental inestable. Aunque sí hay algo de cierto en ello. Tampoco sé dónde estás en estos momentos, pero sé que puedes oírme. ¿Cómo?, no sé; dímelo tú.

Debes de saber que cuando me enteré de tu identidad durante nuestro segundo encuentro, me confundí bastante. Lo cual es raro, ya que pensé que en esta época tan distinta a la que conocía ya no habría nada para sorprenderme; y sin embargo, me sigo topando con sucesos inesperados como éste. Por un lado, me reconfortó ver el rostro familiar de mi mejor amigo; pero por el otro, me aniquiló la razón ver en lo que te habías convertido. Incluso ahora me es imposible asimilar que tu, ese insensible y austero asesino que tiene un frío brazo de metal, sea aquél mismo chico que en el pasado siempre me tendía una o incluso ambas manos si lo necesitaba, y que creía en mí cuando ni siquiera yo mismo lo hacía. Has cambiado, no me explico el por qué ni el cómo; pero sobreviviste a la guerra, y eso es lo único que me importa ahora.

Por otros minutos más me tiene intrigado el asunto, cuando me doy cuenta de que he recuperado la movilidad y la sensibilidad. Al fin voy a poder levantarme de aquí. Pero también me incomoda descubrir que estoy húmedo. Me parece que he estado en el agua, pero ¿cómo? Vaya, no lo pensaré mucho; tengo situaciones más importantes en qué pensar y problemas qué resolver Para rematar, contraigo mis brazos para apoyarme en ellos y así ponerme de pie, cuando siento algo que nunca antes me había importado tanto: dolor.

No me parece lógico estar quejándome del dolor después de haberlo soportado múltiples ocasiones en el pasado. ¡Cómo, si soy el Capitán América, estoy más que acostumbrado a él! Me consta que terminé más lastimado en el campo de entrenamiento cuando apenas comenzaba como recluta en la guerra, o cuando tuvimos nuestros primeros roces con Hydra que ahora. Y por si lo notaste, he dicho "nuestros". El hombre que eras antes sabe a lo que me refiero.

Ahora que me voy dando cuenta, en ese entonces el dolor no importaba, porque lo tenía a él para soportarlo; pero ahora, él, a través de ti, me ha lastimado, y aunque eso no importa en lo absoluto, no recuerda quién soy. Y el dolor se intensifica porque no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo...

El dolor fluye por todo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome ponerme de pie; y la impotencia nubla mi mente, evitándome pensar en un plan. Encontrar a mi amigo en esta variedad de condiciones me ha provocado todo esto. No tiene caso seguir tratando. Estoy completamente paralizado, actuaré después de que alguien venga a buscarme y me saque de aquí. Sé que lo harán. Todos estuvimos trabajando juntos, al menos en estas circunstancias nunca me abandonarían así. Un par de ellos ya se ha ganado mi respeto y mi confianza.

Mientras observo el cielo, con el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo veo un objeto casi junto a mí que capta mi atención por completo. Trato de descifrar qué es; sin embargo, no es tan difícil: un pedazo de metal fundido, que aún arde en llamas. Específicamente, me parece el escombro de un helicarrier. En ese caso, están destruidos los tres que debíamos detener, así que seguramente yacen en partes en el fondo del río. Al fin una buena noticia. Con eso me basta para confirmar el éxito de mi misión.

Justo estoy terminando de pensar en eso, cuando repentinamente me invade una intensa idea: sigo aquí, con vida. Puede que te haya sonado estúpido, pero creo que eso es malo para ti, ya que me dejaste muy claro anteriormente que tu objetivo era asesinarme. ¿Por qué no lo habrás hecho? Sería una locura considerar la posibilidad de que alguien te haya detenido. Eso sí que suena estúpido para mí; ni siquiera yo soy capaz, ya lo he comprobado.

En este momento, ya todos los recuerdos de antes de caer inconsciente retornan a mi mente. Te hable de nuestra amistad; e incluso, me rehusé a pelear contigo. Pero sobre todo, recuerdo como te alteraste cuando te hice la misma promesa que tú me hiciste hace ya varias décadas. De una mínima manera, pareciste reaccionar.

Ya lo he decidido. Ignorando el dolor, vuelvo a ponerme de pie. Qué más da que los brazos me puncen, las piernas se me hayan debilitado, que tenga heridas abiertas por todo el cuerpo, o que me dé vueltas la cabeza. Por reunirme contigo de nuevo, vale la pena soportar todo este suplicio. Tengo una promesa que debo cumplir, y comenzaré por inspeccionar el perímetro, por si acaso sigues por aquí.

Con pasos torpes y forzados, recorro lo que mi poca energía me permite, solo para no conseguir ningún resultado favorable. Después me doy cuenta de que el esfuerzo que hago es tanto, que la fuerza de gravedad supera a la de mis piernas, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y azotar secamente contra el suelo. Al sucumbir ante el cansancio físico y el sufrimiento mental, siento que volveré a perder la consciencia. Quienquiera que venga por mí, me va a encontrar tumbado, inconsciente, con heridas abiertas y completamente empapado.

Pero mientras eso aún no pasa, y sigo despierto, quiero decirte una última cosa. Soldado de Invierno, por el simple hecho de dejarme con vida, me das a entender que aún tienes alma; y, principalmente, que mi amigo Bucky nunca se fue, sino que sigue aquí, perdido dentro de tu frío ser. Prepárate, porque iré a buscarte para ayudarte a recordar y reunirme con él.

Ya debes despertar de tu sueño invernal.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ****Como dije, es el primer fanfic que hago, así que c**ualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, devolución, crítica (constructiva :D), etc., déjenme un review, son exactamente lo que me ayudará a mejorar. 


End file.
